Keyword
Abilities are the written text on a card that may alter the normal flow of game-play. Most cards have Abilities ranging from the mundane to dramatic in order to give a uniqueness to the card and a variety to the game. This pages details and lists the various abilities that appear on cards. The lists include both the official categories of abilities as well as other abilities granted by particular sets of cards. Main abilities Battlecry The Battlecry ability triggers when the card is put into play. Charge Minions with the Charge ability can attack on the turn they are played. Choose One When you play a card with a Choose One ability, you may choose which ability to use. Combo A Combo ability triggers when the card is not the first played in the turn. Deathrattle Deathrattle triggers when the card is destroyed. Divine Shield The next time a creature affected by Divine Shield would take damage, ignore it. Enrage Enrage is an ability that gives a bonus if the minion is injured, but that bonus is lost if the minion is healed back to full. Unlocking enrage bonuses are most commonly gained by attacking your opponent's low attack minions. Additional methods include a Mage's , or any number of direct damage spells or minions effects, like or . Freeze Frozen minions may not attack during their next turn. Overload Overload reduces the amount of mana you have available during your next turn by the number stated. Secret The card with the Secret ability is played face-down, with its effect triggering when a certain condition is fulfilled. Silence Silence removes a minion's card text and eliminates any other effects present on the card. However the minion can still have effects apply to it after. *So if a minions is silenced, you can still buff it, including buffs that come from other minions, such as , whose +1 attack to adjacent minions will renew immediately following a neighboring minion being silenced. *You can also place spell buffs on a minion after it has been silenced. *Silence will not reverse effects of ownership, such as minion being returned to its original owner. *And it will not reverse effects of card identity either, for example a when silenced will not revert to its 3/3 form. *Silence will remove other spell effects cast by you or by your opponent, including freeze. *When a minion is silenced it returns to its original health if its current health is at or above its original health, however if its current health is below its original health, its health will not change. *A card with the Silence ability removes all buffs and all effects (even those written on the card) from the target while the target remains in play. : Stealth A minion with Stealth can't be attacked or targeted by spells until it attacks. Spell Power Spell Power increases the damage dealt by other spells that you play. Summon The Summon ability allows you to create a creature under your control with the specified statistics. Taunt If an enemy is attacking you, they must first choose targets with Taunt until none remain (they may choose which to target if there are multiple). Transform The Transform ability changes a minion into something else irreversibly. Windfury Minions with the Windfury ability may attack twice in a turn. Additional abilities :Note that these are site-named, not officially named. These cards provide additional abilities beyond those that fall into the categories above. Card gain Gain a spell when casting a spell. * Control Minion Allows control of an enemy minion. Copy Card Allows the copying of one or more of your opponent's cards. Copy Minion Allows the copying of an opponent's minion. Counter Counter an enemy spell. * Damage Deals single-target damage. Destroy Minion Instantly destroy a minion. Destroy Weapon Destroys the opposing hero's weapon. Discard Forces the discard of one or more cards. Draw Allows the drawing of additional cards. Equip Equips the hero with a weapon. Immune Grants immunity from attack. Lose Armor The hero loses all armor. * Lose Durability The hero's weapon loses durability. * Multi Damage These cards deal multiple-target (AoE) damage. Plus Armor Grants the hero additional armor. Plus Attack Generally speaking, grants additional attack for your minions. Plus Health Grants health, either adding to total health or restoring existing health pools. Plus Mana Adds to existing mana. Return Minion Returns a minion to the player's hand; some focus on opponent minions, some friendly minions. Swap Minion Randomly swaps out with a friendly minion. * Category:Gameplay Category:Abilities